A general portable computer, such as a notebook computer, typically includes a pair of hinges to connect a liquid crystal display (LCD) screen and a mainframe of the computer, so that the LCD screen may be pivotally turned relative to the mainframe between a lifted and a closed position. In view that the notebook computer has been widely developed and its price tends to become lower and lower to satisfy consumers, it is necessary to develop a structurally simple and stable new hinge structure for use with the notebook computer, so as to reduce the failure rate and manufacturing cost of the notebook computer.